Mysterious Littlefoot
by Dunk234
Summary: This story features aaround Littlefoot. He has mysterious powers and starts to distance himself from others. This friends, family and others try to make him talk to them. Can anyone discover the truth behind Littlefoot before its too late?
1. The Beginning

This is my own version of Land Before Time. Littlefoot, in this story, has mysterious powers. Cera, Ducky, Ptera and Spike are trying to found out Littlefoot's secret. Littlefoot meets other dinosaurs on his journey. Later, during an eclipse, Littlefoot reveals his true form. I only own the plot and nothing else.

**Mysterious Littlefoot Episode 1- The Beginning**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In a nest, was a small egg. Around it were three long-necked animals. Just then, the egg cracked and a small long neck animal. It looked at the larger ones and yawned.

"I call him, Littlefoot" said one of them. Just then, Littlefoot started to shine and just as suddenly it stopped. The three gathered animals were shocked.

"Mum, what was that?" asked the one who spoke earlier.

"I don't know daughter, but I think he may be a special longneck" said Grandma.

"I just wish his dad was here" said the last one.

"Dad, you know he was looking for a place for all of us" said the daughter.

"Remember soon, we may have to go to the Great Valley" said Grandad. Littlefoot woke up and looked like he was hungry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple months later, Littlefoot was roaming around near his grandparents and his mother.

"Little one, we will get some food soon" said Littlefoot's mother.

"I hope mother" said Littlefoot.

"We nearly there, young one" said his grandpa. Littlefoot noticed a group of flyers above them.

A couple of minutes later, they came across some tree stars. Littlefoot's mum and grandparents reached towards the top of the trees and rocked it and some off the tree stars felled down and Littlefoot went over and started to eat them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

After lunch, the group went towards a lake to have a swim. Littlefoot was doing a paddle while his mother and grandparents rested in the water.

A couple of minutes passed, and a badly hurt longneck appeared and falled to the ground. The adults got out of the lake followed by Littlefoot.

"What happened?" asked Grandma.

"Me and my family was attacked by the `Sharptooth' and they were all killed" said the injured longneck. He then passed out for good.

"Who is this Sharptooth?" asked Littlefoot.

"He hates all longnecks and will not stop until he kills them all" said his mother.

"We really need to protect Littlefoot now" said his grandfather.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

A couple of months later, Littlefoot was waking up from his sleeping position on top of his mother's head.

"Mother, are you awake?" asked Littlefoot but didn't get an answer so he started to wander off.

A couple of miles away, he found a place to play when suddenly a three-horn appeared.

"Who are you?" it asked.

"I am Littlefoot" Littlefoot said.

"I am Cera" said the three-horn.

"Do you want to play?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yes, I do but we must stop before anyone founds us together" said Cera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

They were still playing when a Sharptooth appeared. It growled and Cera ran away while Littlefoot stood there.

"Did I hear him say, I will kill you longneck" said Littlefoot, "he is the `Sharptooth", I am in big trouble." He started to run but the Sharptooth jumped and blocked his way. Littlefoot then slides between his legs and continued to run when he encountered his mother.

"Mum, it's him" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot leave now" said his mother as she turned to the Sharptooth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Littlefoot watched the battle from a distance as his mother started to knock the Sharptooth around. He was growling again and again Littlefoot was confused that he could understand him.

"He said, I will not lose to a long-neck" Littlefoot thought to himself. He then heard a noise behind him, and he saw Cera shakening.

"Cera, it will be all right" said Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, I am worried about that long-neck" said Cera. She noticed that Littlefoot was more worried. She then put two together.

"That's your mother, then Littlefoot" said Cera. Littlefoot nodded and continued to watch the battle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Just then, something happened and both the Sharptooth and Littlefoot's mother fell.

"No mother" shouted Littlefoot as he started to cry. Cera turned to see the landscape has changed.

"Littlefoot, there was an earth-shake" said Cera.

"I am sorry Cera, the damage has separated us from our families" said Littlefoot. He then noticed the Sharptooth moving.

"We need to leave now" said Littlefoot. Cera looked and saw the same event and left with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Next time, Littlefoot talks to the spirit of his mother who starts to lead him to the great valley. On the way, he meets three other dinosaurs and they join his little group. Cera followed him from the start. Towards the end, they all encounter the sharp-tooth. Can anything defeat him?


	2. Journey to the Great Valley

This is my own version of Land Before Time. Littlefoot, in this story, has mysterious powers. Cera, Ducky, Ptera and Spike are trying to found out Littlefoot's secret. Littlefoot meets other dinosaurs on his journey. Later, during an eclipse, Littlefoot reveals his true form. I only own the plot and nothing else.

**Mysterious Littlefoot Episode 2- Journey to the Great Valley**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cera and Littlefoot were sleeping together on the ground as the moon appeared.

In the morning, Littlefoot was getting some food as Cera went to found some water. With Littlefoot, he was picking up some tree stars using some more of his powers when he spotted a tiny flyer in the trees. The flyer was spooked and landed on the ground. Littlefoot noticed and joined him on the ground.

"I am Petrie, how did you get up there" said the flyer.

"I am Littlefoot" said Littlefoot, "and I was using some of my mysterious powers". Littlefoot gathered the tree stars and started to head back to the meeting place with Petrie following behind.

Elsewhere, Cera had her own meeting with someone, a small swimmer with a spike-tail with it.

"I am Ducky" said the swimmer, "and this is Spike, I adopted him because he has no parents".

"I am Cera" said Cera, "I have a friend called Littlefoot who is gathering food at the moment". At the mention of food, Spike started to lick his lips.

"Spike likes food" said Ducky. Cera nodded and returned to the meeting place with Ducky and Spike following behind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at the meeting place, Littlefoot was waiting for Cera to return. When she did, Littlefoot spotted two more with her. He looked to still see Petrie by his side. Cera looked to see a flyer with Littlefoot. She, Spike and Ducky sat down on the ground near the other two.

"So Cera, it looks like there is now 5 of us" joked Littlefoot.

"I see you have a funny-bone in your body" said Cera, "oh! These are Spike and Ducky". She was pointing towards the spike-tail and the swimmer.

"And I am Petrie" said Petrie. Littlefoot looked to see his mother's spirit above them.

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Littlefoot. The others looked to see a spirit near them.

"I am here to guide, you lot to the great valley, where all your parents are now" said the spirit Littlefoot's mother.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Littlefoot led the group with Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie behind him. They crossed many rocks and mountains when it started to get darker. Littlefoot stopped and the whole group started to settle into the ground near each other. Petrie and Ducky were sleeping near Littlefoot's head while Spike and Cera were near Littlefoot's body. They all then falled asleep.

In the morning, Littlefoot woke up to hear a small roar from a distance. "Why did I just hear something say there is a long-neck nearby" thought Littlefoot. He continued to think when he remembered something. He started to run and turned to the others are still asleep.

"Everybody, get up now" shouted Littlefoot. Cera woke up to see Littlefoot in the distance. Spike, Ducky and Petrie woke up too.

"Why?" asked Petrie.

"There is a sharp-tooth coming" said Littlefoot. Cera turned to see the same Sharptooth from earlier approaching.

"Guys, we run now" said Cera. Ducky turned to see the Sharptooth approaching. The four others ran or flew towards Littlefoot. They all then continued to escape.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The Sharptooth kept following them when he stopped and entered a cave. From a distance, Littlefoot was wondering what they should do about him. He looked and saw no sign of his mother's spirit. The others were getting hungry so Littlefoot jumped into the trees and gathered some tree stars for his friends. He then landed by their side.

"I wonder why you have those strange powers" said Cera.

"Maybe, he will be a hero, yap-yap-yap" said Ducky. Spike just nodded.

"So what are we going to do with the Sharptooth" said Petrie.

"I go and get his attention, when he arrives above that rock we push it onto him, hopefully ending him" said Littlefoot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Littlefoot ran up to the Sharptooth and kicked him. The Sharptooth turned around and started to chase Littlefoot. The Sharptooth continued into the water and started to look for Littlefoot.

"Now everybody" said Littlefoot as he and the others started to push the boulder towards the edge. The Sharptooth noticed and jumped up and all the young dinosaurs backed away.

"What now?" asked Cera. She then noticed Littlefoot charging. The Sharptooth teeth scrapped one of Littlefoot's legs but Littlefoot successfully pushed the boulder over the edge sending the Sharptooth to his death. Cera and the others ran towards Littlefoot.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Littlefoot, we should rest" said Petrie as Littlefoot continued towards the end of a cliff. He looked down to see a valley spread out before him. The others looked to see the valley too.

"We have made it to the great valley" said Littlefoot. He then used another power to see that all their parents and his grandparents together.

"We move now towards the adults" said Littlefoot. He was limping towards the valley with Spike and Cera walked by his side.

"Petrie, go and meet the parents, yap, yap, yap" said Ducky. Petrie flied before them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Petrie's mum, Cera's dad, Ducky's mother and dad and Littlefoot's grandparents were sitting in a circle.

"I am still worried about our kids" said Cera's dad.

"I believe that they will return soon" said Grandma Longneck. Petrie's mum was shocked when she felt someone hug her. She turned to see Petrie there.

"Petrie, you are back" said his mother.

"I am not alone, the others are here too" said Petrie, "but they will be taking their time to get here".

"Why?" asked Ducky's mum.

"One of them is injured" said Petrie. Just then, Ducky and Spike appeared.

"Ducky you are here too with a spike tail" said Ducky's mum.

"This is Spike, my adopted brother now" said Ducky. Her parents stroked him and Spike was very happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Cera's dad noticed two objects approaching and one of them was his daughter and the other was a long-neck with an injury. The parents all ran to the young long-neck.

"Littlefoot what happened?" asked his grandpa.

"I had a run in with the Sharptooth himself" said Littlefoot, "don't worry now he is dead".

"Cera, I am happy to see you alive" said Cera's dad.

"Dad, Littlefoot lead all of us here so thank him" said Cera and the other young ones nodded to say it was right.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Next time, Littlefoot recovers from his injury and starts to play with the other youths. Later, another earthshake happens and an egg rolls towards Littlefoot's position at the time. What dinosaur will appear from the egg?


End file.
